My Willing Captive
by xytera
Summary: Undercover cop Uchiha Sasuke is captured and forced to become a pet to the enigmatic redheaded concubine of his target. The tables are turned, however, when he escapes and takes with him an unwilling feisty redhead. SasuGaa AU
1. Prologue

A/N: Haha, even though I just posted my first fanfic not even a day ago, I couldn't help but write this one when the idea randomly came to me.

Warnings: Yaoi (boy on boy), lemons coming up, will become very explicit. I guess you can say there's some shota in here, too (tho Gaara's around nineteen in this fic).

Credits to Kishimoto Masashi for the characters. The story is mine.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Danzō-sama, we have captured the intruder."

The man who spoke stood a respectful distance away, eyes trained carefully on the plush carpeted floor of the spacious office rather than the figure before him. Seated behind the large mahogany desk was a man whose appearance belied his powerful presence. Despite his advanced age, his shaggy hair remained ebony, and the permanently downturned thin lips and deep creases on his face gave him severe appearance along with the cross-shaped scar on his chin. A black cloth wrapped around his head, covering his right eye in a makeshift eye patch. His one dark gray eye regarded the man standing in front of the desk with cold appraisal. Despite the modern design of his office, he wore a white kimono with black tabi socks and black sandals. A black kimono draped over his shoulders, and a sturdy wooden cane rested against the desk.

Danzō Shimura, a successful, wealthy businessman to the outside world, but a renowned crime lord in the underworld. Of course, no one in the outside world knew this. He covered his tracks carefully and efficiently took care of every little mouse that got in his way. But it seemed as if someone had leaked his well-guarded secrets, and now the few who suspected him doggedly pursued him in hopes of a slip up.

That would not happen, however. Danzō was far too shrewd to let himself be caught, and the recent infiltration of his mansion had not shaken his plans in the slightest. He could easily rid himself of these kinds of pests without any traces leading back to him.

"I assume he will be rid of," Danzō stated to the man – one of the many bodyguards stationed in the mansion.

"About that…" the bodyguard hesitated, bringing the crime lord's attention to him immediately.

"Is there a problem?" Danzō asked, his steely words indicating that he would _not_ be pleased if there was.

The bodyguard dipped his head in apology, still keeping his eyes trained on the floor. "No, Danzō-sama, but I believe exterminating the intruder would not be wise."

"And why is that?"

"Because the intruder is Uchiha Sasuke, the son of Uchiha Fugaku."

Now this did surprise the crime lord, but it did not show on his face other than the slight widening of his single eye. He leaned back in his seat thoughtfully. The Uchihas had been a thorn in his side for a long time now. Uchiha Fugaku, the head chief of the military police force, had always been suspicious about him, but Uchiha Fugaku was no longer an issue – he had been killed several years ago, along with his wife, in a freak accident that had been Danzō's own doing. Unfortunately, Uchiha Fugaku's two sons had survived. The eldest, Uchiha Itachi, had taken over his father's place at a surprisingly young age, and the youngest, Uchiha Sasuke, closely followed his brother's footsteps. The two brothers were famous and their virtuous deeds were widespread, which made them practically untouchable. And to think one of them was now in his hands.

To have one of the well-known brothers go missing suddenly was unwise, though. For now, Danzō decided to keep the boy as a hostage until he figured out how much the younger Uchiha knew. It would work well in his favor to gain an advantage over Uchiha Itachi.

Once the bodyguard left, the crime lord rested in his cushioned chair and flipped through the various documents on his desk. The sound of the door creaking open brought his attention up, his stern features pulling into an appreciative leer at the individual who quietly slipped into the room.

Seafoam green eyes outlined in smoky black held his gaze unwaveringly as the young man – a boy in Danzō's eyes – padded around the desk and climbed onto the crime lord's lap. Danzō immediately brought his hands up, groping the supple round backside as the boy settled into a straddling position over him. The boy placed graceful hands on the older man's shoulders, eyes never shifting from the crime lord's, his face perfectly emotionless.

The boy wore a priceless deep maroon-colored kimono made of the finest silks over his small, slender form. It was loose on him, exposing more than it hid, but Danzō liked the color on the boy. It accentuated his naturally crimson hair and went well with his fine pale skin – skin that he now touched with reverence, pushing the kimono off slim white shoulders and stroking his callused hands possessively over the expanse of smooth, baby-soft flesh.

As usual, the boy stayed relaxed, making no move to stop him, his apathetic countenance not flickering even once. This was part of the reason Danzō was so taken with the boy. No matter what he did to him, the boy never changed his expression, remaining passive and mostly unresponsive, never indicating whether he enjoyed the attentions lathered on him or not. This pleased Danzō because he had no patience for disobedient pets. The rest of his appeal, of course, was the boy's slender, youthful body that he offered without resistance. Not since the first few times, at least. Danzō had trained him well.

"Would you like a reward, my pet?" the crime lord inquired, his thumb stroking the bright red tattoo that marred the boy's left temple.

As expected the boy did not answer nor indicate that he had heard. Danzō slipped a hand under the kimono, groping a handful of firm, warm flesh of the boy's cheeks, fingers grazing the puckered entrance and finally bringing a reaction. It was just a tiny twitch, but it was enough to make the older man pleased.

"How would you like to have Uchiha Sasuke as yours, my Gaara?" Danzō asked his favorite concubine, not bothering to wait for an answer before he pulled the redhead down for a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Please review! First chapter will be posted tomorrow for sure, and future chapters will definitely be longer than the prologue. There will be lemons in the next chapter. You have been warned.


	2. The Concubine

A/N: We'll be switching to Gaara's POV here, told in first person. I will be alternating between Gaara's and Sasuke's POVs each chapter.

Warnings: Yaoi (boy on boy), this chapter is mostly smut

Credits to Kishimoto Masashi for the characters. The story is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Concubine  
**

* * *

After closing the door to Danzō's office behind me and bypassing the two guards stationed outside the doors, I padded barefoot down the cavernous hallway, disregarding their ogling eyes. They wouldn't dare touch me unless they wanted to face Danzō's wrath.

As his favorite concubine, I was relatively safe, and I was allowed to wander anywhere within the mansion and do as I please. When Danzō was busy deceiving the public into thinking he was a generous and successful businessman or engaging in illegal activities as a crime lord, I usually spent my time exploring the colossal mansion.

Today, however, I headed back to my rooms – having your own room was a luxury that only the most favorite concubines obtained. Danzō and I had been engaged in some heavy petting not ten minutes ago, his hand around my cock nearly bringing me to orgasm when a knock at the door had sounded. I had been shooed away when the crime lord had been informed that a very urgent matter needed to be attended to. Not even I was privy to his secretive goings-on.

Now, aroused and unfulfilled, I had requested a lover to be sent to my rooms. Before I had left the office, Danzō had informed me that that the recently captured Uchiha Sasuke had been placed in my rooms. Of course I knew about the Uchihas despite my infrequent visits to the outside world. Uchiha Itachi was the youngest head chief of the military police force in history while Uchiha Sasuke was second-in-command. They were renowned not only for their looks, but also for capturing some of the most wanted criminals in history and outshining their well-known late father. While I was slightly interested in seeing one of these brothers with my own eyes, I was presently more interested in satisfying my arousal.

When I reached my room, the door was slightly ajar, indicating that either the lover I requested or the Uchiha or both were inside. Entering, I was immediately engulfed in red, Danzō's favorite color for me. I was not so fond of the color myself, but he had chosen the theme for the room and picked out my wardrobe, which consisted of nothing but crimson-colored cloth. The carpet was a cream color, thick and soft beneath my feet. The wallpaper was maroon as well as the ceiling, and the wooden furnishings were all a deep reddish brown. My bed was king-sized, situated with the headboard against the wall opposite of the door with a small table to the right. The sheets were made of crimson silk and the pillows were cream-colored with red designs. Most of my belongings were luxurious gifts lavished upon me by Danzō, but those I rarely touched.

In the middle of the room at the end of my bed stood a naked man who I knew to be my lover, randomly chosen out of the many servants in the mansion. I glided confidently towards the man, who gazed at me hungrily, his massive dick already hard and twitching with excitement. My face betrayed nothing as I strode right up to him and slowly reached out to trail my fingers lightly up his chest and rest my palm against his heart. He inhaled sharply, his need rolling off him in heady waves as my black-ringed lids lifted, gazing up into his darkened, lust-filled eyes.

He wasn't too bad looking. Taller than me by nearly a foot with strong masculine features, his skin was darkly tanned – a blunt contrast against my milky white skin tone – and his body thick and muscular. I slid my hand from his chest to a broad shoulder, feeling the muscles twitch and tremble under his skin, but he made no move to touch me, fearing I would leave him aching with arousal if he displeased me. Already, I could tell he was completely and utterly under my control.

Shifting my attention to the corner of the ornate room where an angry glare had been glued to me since I entered, I briefly scrutinized the man tied to the chair. His arms were bound behind the chair in tight knots and his legs secured to the legs of the chair. A cloth was tied around the lower portion of his face as a makeshift gag. Dressed in all black, his midnight hair, onyx eyes, and alabaster skin contrasted pleasingly. Danzō had given him to me as my plaything to do with as I pleased – at least, until he was needed because he _was _an important hostage after all. I held his furious glare with my own neutral one for a minute before breaking the gaze and looking back at the man before me.

Uchiha Sasuke had no idea about the show he was about to receive, and it did not matter to me that I had an audience. I stepped back from the man, my hands dropping to the red cord holding my black obi together. I was dressed in a blood-red kimono with delicate black lotuses embroidered in the fine silk. It was strategically worn to expose my shoulders and collarbone, leaving a long, pale strip of my chest and abdomen bare. The kimono was parted suggestively at the bottom so that my thighs and calves were glimpsed through the flowing cloth when I walked. I was barefoot and adorned no jewelry or make-up to enhance my appearance, save for a silver anklet embedded with a microchip. I had been told my most prominent features were my fire-red hair, fair skin, oddly placed tattoo, and especially my eyes. My eyes had no distinct color. Most of the time they were a seafoam color, but in the light, they could sometimes be seen as a blue-green, and in other instances, more blue than green or vise versa. Smoky black rings encircled my eyes, giving them a heavy-lidded cat-like appearance. I had been born with the rings about my eyes, but I did not mind them, and many had told me it gave me a naturally sensual look. Yet another peculiarity about me was that I was completely hairless but for the thick red locks upon my head. Interestingly, rather than aversion, people were more often fascinated by the smooth, hairless flesh – especially Danzō, who liked to run his hands over my naked body whenever he pleased.

Unhurriedly, I tugged the end of the cord. It unknotted, instantly loosening the obi around my waist. The thick cloth slipped down to my hips, unwinding and slowly falling to the floor. By now, the Uchiha had finally caught on to what was happening, shifting in his chair uneasily, but I ignored him in favor of reaching towards the dark man once again. My kimono parted, the obi no longer there to hold it together, revealing my hard shaft. I saw the man gulp visibly, greedily drinking in the sight of my bared flesh. His clenched meaty fists convulsed, as if he wanted to touch, but he didn't dare move. I caressed his muscular chest in approval, thumbing his flat, dark nipples. They hardened immediately, and he shuddered in pleasure.

Satisfied with his well-behaved conduct, I dropped my hands once again and sauntered past him towards the large bed. Instead of climbing onto it, I turned and leaned against it, balancing myself by placing a hand on the bed behind me. The man had eagerly followed me towards the bed, but now he stood within reaching distance, gazing down at me with longing. My expression did not change as I glanced down at his pulsing erection. Lids lowering, I began to caress my own flesh, stroking my hand across my chest and lightly pinching my pink nipples until they formed into hard pebbles. My fingers trailed down my belly towards my cock. I wrapped slender fingers around the length, feeling the first stirrings of pleasure as I began to stimulate myself. The man knelt in front of me, looking at my penis like it was a delectable delicacy he wanted to devour. I leisurely massaged my dick until a drop of pearly precum seeped from the slit, and by that time, the man was nearly shaking from holding back, his breaths coming in heavy pants and his cock near to bursting. If I had been anyone else, I would have felt smug for bringing a man to his knees without even touching him, but since I was not, I merely released my cock, signaling for the man to come closer.

He did so enthusiastically, gazing up at me like an adoring dog before leaning forward to lick off the drop of milky liquid leaking from the tip. When I didn't reprimand him, he leaned in further, laving from base to tip before taking the swollen head into his mouth. He placed his hands on either side of me on the edge of the bed to brace himself and took my entire length into his hot orifice until I hit the back of his throat. He moaned around me like he had just tasted the most delightful treat in the world, the vibrations sending pleasant waves through me. Then, he began to bob his head, coating my penis in warm saliva each time he took me as deep as I could go. Soon, a flush started from my chest to my face, and I closed my eyes to enjoy the pleasurable sensation. I threaded my fingers through long dark hair, one arm still braced on the bed behind me while lazily thrusting my hips each time he tried to swallow me down.

The sensation of being watched made me open my eyes and turn to look at the Uchiha. The anger had dissipated, replaced by shock and unwilling lust made obvious by the rather large tent in his pants. Although I had remained indifferent for the most part, I felt the slightest bit of amusement when he blushed furiously, having been caught looking and aroused. Renowned though he was, he was still a man, and seeing that he was aroused by watching to men engaging in sexual acts, he liked men as well.

I gripped a handful of hair and tugged firmly on the bobbing head, bringing the man to a reluctant halt. He stared up at me, panting and expectant. My apathetic mask on once again, I pushed his face away and took a step from the bed, shrugging off my kimono so that it fell into a silken pool at my feet. Naked, I turned towards the bed and climbed onto it, giving the man a good look at my round white buttocks. I crawled to the head of the bed and made myself comfortable sitting against the large fluffy pillows before beckoning to the man. He hastily climbed onto the bed and stopped reverently by my feet. I parted my thighs, beckoning him further in. He was quick to obey, lying on his belly so that his head was level with my crotch. I spread my legs further, bending them at the knees and allowing him to scoot in until my thighs were on either side of his head and the backs lay over his shoulders. He nuzzled my cock like a large feline and eagerly took it back into his mouth, moaning greedily as he began bobbing his head over my cock once again and swirling his supple tongue over the sensitive tip.

I let him suck me off, my head falling back against the pillows and my fingers tangled in his hair, vaguely noticing that the man was grinding his hips into the bed in attempt to seek relief. He whined and groaned as his cock brushed the silk sheets but continued to diligently bring me to pleasure. I could feel the heat gathering in my belly each time I hit the back of his throat and when he paused to dip his tongue into my slit or fondled my sacs. My balls tightened, and I turned my heavy-lidded gaze back to the corner of the room, locking eyes with the Uchiha, who watched in grudging fascination, his own arousal straining in his pants. I came, my lips parting in silence and my body jerking once as my seed shot deep into the man's throat. He happily swallowed everything down.

"Ah," I sighed in contentment, lazily running my fingers through his sweaty strands and pulling his head away from my flaccid penis.

He was still hard, looking the slightest bit uncomfortable having been erect for this long but nevertheless eager to please me. I took pity on him because he had been good so far. It only took a few minutes to reposition myself. I placed a pillow under my lower back and hips, letting him settle between my legs. I urged him to push my legs up until my knees were nearly on either side of my head and my anus almost pointing to the ceiling. With his large hands on the back of my thighs holding me in place, he rubbed his enormous hot organ between the spread cheeks and over my entrance, groaning at the friction. With his size, I would have to prepare myself to be penetrated. I stuck three fingers in my mouth, generously coating them with saliva.

Once I was satisfied they were lubed enough, I reached between my legs, pushing aside his twitching erection and ignoring his shuddering gasp. I circled the puckered entrance with the pad of my finger once and eased a slim digit inside the tight muscle, feeling my penis begin to harden once again. After a few experimental strokes, I fit in a second finger, this time using my free hand to gently massage my cock into full arousal. Two pairs of eyes watched intently as I masturbated, but I ignored it, focusing on preparing myself. I could feel my hole widening further as I scissored my fingers in and out, but I was still not deep enough to find my pleasure spot. A couple minutes more, I added a third finger. My cock jumped in excitement at the pleasurable stretching sensation, leaking precum from the tip, my face flushed a charming pink. I spread my fingers inside myself and slowly drew them in and out.

"Please," the man moaned beseechingly above me, his cock an angry red as he stared in veneration at my fingers disappearing and reappearing in my ass.

Deciding I was prepared enough, I slipped my fingers out and reached under the pillow, seeking the small bottle of lube typically hidden there for these kinds of occasions and handed it to him. When he finished lubricating his cock, I grasped it, causing him to release a loud, lusty rumble of painful delight, placing the fat, dripping tip at my entrance. He readily pushed his hips forward, forcing the swollen head into my stretched hole. Although I had prepared myself, he was still large, and my fingers were nowhere near as thick as his cock. I wiggled my hips to help him along, gasping briefly when the plump head finally pushed through the ring of tight muscle. With the first obstacle overcome, he impatiently pressed deeper, and I could feel myself stretching uncomfortably to accommodate his sizable length. I pushed his chest warningly, and he reluctantly slowed down.

As soon as he had inserted the entire length into me, I nodded to permit him to move. He pulled out slowly before easing his cock back in, staring down at our joined bodies with lustful awe. He repeated this action a few more times before I impatiently urged him on, to which he readily complied.

Soon, the room was filled with the sharp sound of flesh hitting against flesh and lusty moans and groans from the man fucking me. Except for my heavier-than-usual breathing and arousal-reddened skin, I remained mostly impassive, letting him ride me, plunging his slick, engorged length into me over and over again. Once or twice he managed to hit my prostate, sending pleasant waves tingling to my balls, but I made no effort to stop the sporadic thrusts and force him into pleasuring me. By now, he was simply a beast seeking his own pleasure, grunting and gasping above me, nearly bending my body in half with my knees touching the pillow on either side of my head as he angled as deep as he could go. I peered at him through half-closed eyes, noticing from his violent shudders and gaping mouth that he was about to come. Quickly, I grasped my cock, giving it a few tugs and adjusting my hips so that he hit my prostate dead on. Within a couple thrusts, I came, hot semen spurting onto my face and chest since my dick was pretty much hanging in my face. The contractions from my orgasm clenched around the man's penis, making him gasp and give one last thrust, shooting his seed deep into me and vocalizing his release quite loudly.

He stayed above me for a few minutes, recovering, before he pulled out his softened cock and collapsed onto the bed next to me. I lowered my legs, feeling the ache in my lower body and back from being in that position for so long, but I was sated with my two orgasms. Cum leaked from my hole and down my thighs, ruining the silk sheets as I carefully sat up and wiped the fluid from my face. Surveying my sticky fingers, I nonchalantly popped one into my mouth, licking off the bitter liquid. A movement made me glance at the corner, quirking an eyebrow-less brow when I saw that the Uchiha had unconsciously leaned closer from his tight ropes, his dark eyes intent on my cum-stained fingers in my mouth. It seemed he liked the sight of me tasting my own cum, so I leisurely licked it off my fingers, scooping a bit of the sticky mess off my chest and cleaning that as well. I didn't bother to clean off the mess between my thighs – I never tasted any man's cum besides mine – and got off the ruined bed. The man was asleep behind me, but I no longer cared about his existence now that he had served his purpose.

Leaning down, I picked up my kimono and draped it over my shoulders, not bothering to cover my front. I calmly padded towards the Uchiha, eyeing his tented pants and raising my eyes to meet his. He looked at me defiantly yet was unable to hide his lust when he raked my bared flesh with hungry eyes. I knew he wanted me as well, but I no longer had any interest in further sex endeavors tonight.

Instead, I stepped between his knees, observing him beneath my lashes when he tensed almost expectantly. I didn't break our gaze as I reached out and stroked his cheek with a feather-light touch, trailing my fingers lightly down his strong jawline, the column of his pale neck, his cloth-covered chest and abdomen, and finally, resting my hand on his thigh, right next to the straining erection in his pants. Muscles flexed marginally beneath my palm, and I took my time to study him. His body was strong with lithe muscles, having a more athletic figure than a bulky one. His shoulders were broad and his legs long. He would probably tower over me by at least half a foot. He wore a skin-tight black t-shirt, the empty shoulder holster still securely around his shoulders. His thick black utility belt around his slim hips had been deprived of its contents as well. A black knife strap was attached to his right thigh, though the sheath was vacant, with another strap connecting it to his utility belt. He wore snug black jeans, which were tucked into bulky calf-length black combat boots. I turned my attention to his face. Though half of it was covered by the gag, I could tell he was quite attractive. His skin was pale like mine, but rather than my fine peach tone, his was a smooth, unblemished alabaster. His eyes were liquid black, blazing with life in contrast to his monochrome colors. Overall, he was undoubtedly pleasing to the eye.

I slid my hand down his thigh to his knee before releasing him. He looked at me in slight confusion, but I merely turned away, pulling the silk robe closed and feeling his surprised gaze turn furious when he realized I would leave him aching with a hard-on all night. A tiny smirk graced my lips at the muffled curse behind me as I slipped out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Please review (believe it or not, this is actually my first time writing smut/lemon)! Next will be Sasuke's chapter. There will be some plot later on, I promise!


	3. The Officer

A/N: This chapter is in Sasuke's POV. Some reviewers mentioned the lemon was kind of fast, but I planned it that way as an introduction to the highly sexual life Gaara lives. Expect more lemons in the future.

Warnings: Well, this is rated M, so mature stuff is expected. Nothing too explicit in this chapter except for some language.

Credits to Kishimoto Masashi for the characters. The story is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Officer**

* * *

"Fuck."

The curse came out muffled from behind the gag as I attempted to loosen the tight knot binding my arms behind me for the hundredth time. My wrists were undoubtedly raw from the chafing ropes, and my arms were aching from being in this position for so long. Plus, I really wouldn't mind stretching my bound legs at this point, either.

_At least the chair's comfortable_, I thought sarcastically. True, it was cushioned, but being tied up in it definitely put a damper on it. Giving up on loosening the stubborn knot for the moment, I surveyed the red-themed room once again. It remained mostly unchanged since I'd been captured a little over four days ago, except for the bed sheets. Those were changed nightly by the maids of the mansion, who studiously ignored me while they worked. They had been trained well, I admitted grudgingly.

Looking back at the crimson bed, I briefly wondered where the red-haired boy was. He only returned to the room during the evenings to engage in…very strenuous activities. Okay, so I got aroused when the boy had sex – it was a perfectly normal reaction, and I was a healthy, sexually active male still in the early stages of my prime. Maybe I hadn't had sex for a few months, but that was beside the point.

Admittedly, I was a little disgusted how the boy so freely allowed himself to be fucked – and by a different guy each night! He appeared to be nothing but a common whore, but the more I watched – I couldn't help it since he fucked right in front of me! – the more I noticed he seemed rather…emotionless. Like a doll, allowing the men to manipulate his limbs while he lay there with an eerily detached look on his face. Almost as if he didn't enjoy it. He came each time, sometimes more than once, but there were never any sounds from him other than sighs and soft moans. But why would he engage in the behavior if he didn't like it?

It was baffling, but I was interested in the boy mainly because I could use him. It was obvious Danzō, that bastard, favored him. The expensive kimonos and luxurious room testified for it, and being favored meant the boy might have some valuable information I could use against the crime lord. There had never been any solid evidence of Danzō's illegal activities, but if I could get the boy to confess, then I could put the bastard where he belonged: rotting in jail with the rest of the criminals my older brother and I had captured over the years.

Unfortunately, I hadn't seen Danzō since the first night when he'd come to gloat over my capture. He'd tried to interrogate me, but of course I kept my silence. Despite being held hostage, I held some power over the crime lord with my reputation and social status; he couldn't kill me outright. He had to be careful of what he did to me, but I probably should have informed Itachi I'd infiltrated the mansion. It was too late now. All Itachi knew was that I had been tailing Danzō for the past week.

A sound at the door caught my attention, and I was surprised to see the red-haired boy step into the room. That was unusual. The past four days he had never entered the room during the day. I was certain it was still in the early afternoon judging by the amount of sunlight from the window, but I watched him with slight curiosity. He ignored me as he walked in, wearing one of his elaborate crimson kimonos. This time it had a gold and silver pattern on it with a gold obi around his slim waist. As always, the kimono was draped suggestively over his slender frame.

His appearance was a little exotic with his deep auburn red hair and light skin. Dressed in the crimson kimono and barefoot, he appeared to be a fey creature out of place in the riches and modern mansion. I had a vague suspicion about his presence here, and considering I had witnessed firsthand his effortless seduction of the men he lay with, I was becoming more and more certain he was a prostitute or concubine of some sort.

Following his progress, I watched as he carelessly dropped something on the desk – a trinket? Perhaps a gift of some sort, most likely from a lover. He straightened and glanced at me, probably feeling my stare. His eyes were unusual, a strange greenish-blue color I couldn't place, emphasized by the thick black rings around his eyes. At first I'd thought the black rings were was make-up, but after a bit I'd realized it never smeared or faded. A birthmark perhaps? His eyes were blank as he gazed at me. I wondered if anyone was home behind those unnervingly vacant eyes.

The boy's head tilted slightly as we studied each other. Aside from the first night, he hadn't done anything to me – besides giving me those live porn shows. He treated me like another piece of furniture almost, ignoring my presence while he went at it. Occasionally our eyes would meet while he lay on the bed, splayed beneath a grunting man, but it never lasted long, and he would turn his attention away. During those brief connections, I would wonder if I imagined the tiny flicker of emotion in those dead eyes. It had never lasted long enough for me to place the emotion, and I typically forgot about it afterwards.

After a couple minutes of silent staring, the boy began walking towards me. I wasn't too alarmed, since the slender redhead looked harmless and he didn't appear to have any dangerous intent, but I was alert anyways. Appearance didn't always matter, especially in my line of work.

The boy moved rather gracefully, his movements slow and precise. Admittedly, I did appreciate the glimpses of thigh when the silk robe parted as he walked, and I'd seen enough times to know he wasn't wearing anything besides his flawless skin beneath. I couldn't help that my dick twitched at the memories of him getting fucked, and I was half-hard by the time he reached me.

I had to tilt my head up when he stopped in front of me, his eyes slightly narrowed as he unflinchingly stared me in the face. It was impressive, because most people couldn't stand to look in my eyes for too long. It was an Uchiha trait; a past lover had once told me the Uchiha's have hypnotic eyes – you could get lost in them, sucked in like a black hole.

A small movement from the redhead made me tense very slightly. I watched cautiously as he reached up, much like he did the first night, to lightly touch my cheek. His fingers were cool to the touch, the pads soft and smooth as if he'd never done a day's work in his life. Rather than stroking downwards like he'd done before, he traced over my features. It took a moment to realize it wasn't sensual – more curious than anything. I didn't move – not that I could – staring up into his oddly colored eyes.

Gentle fingers skimmed over my lips, nose, and at one point I had to close my eyes when he traced over the lids and even lightly touched my ears. I was secretly ticklish in that area, so I involuntarily tensed and shifted away a bit, but he noticed. He didn't say anything the entire time, and I suddenly realized he hadn't spoken a word anytime he'd been in the room. I didn't think he was mute since he _had_ made sounds before.

He slowly dropped his hand, head tilted slightly as he observed me with his expressionless face. Then, as if nothing had occurred, he turned and silently slipped out of the room. I stared at the closed door, wondering what had just happened. That had been kind of weird, and I wasn't sure what to think of it.

Deciding it was unimportant, I looked around the room once again. The room was filled with expensive items, but nothing I could reach to use as a weapon. I knew there was a guard standing outside the door, and if I made enough of a ruckus, he would look in to tell me to shut up. I'd been forced to do it before when I my bladder had decided to act up, and the guard didn't do regular check-ups on me to ask if I had to use the restroom. Even _I_ had to bend to Mother Nature's will sometimes.

Not that I had to now, but they only untied me to use the bathroom or eat. I figured scoping out the mansion was better than sitting here. Plus, I really wanted to stretch my legs. Grunting softly, I shifted and scooted the chair as much as I could in my limited movements. It made a soft _thunk_ several times as it hit the wall behind me, but it was enough to make the guard peer in and glare at me.

"Shut up," the guard snapped on cue. "I'm not your damn babysitter; if you have to take a piss, then piss in your pants."

I glared at him over the gag. That guy was definitely on my hit list once I got out. I was pissed because I hadn't showered in four days, I'd been aroused and forced to sit unsatisfied all night for the past four nights, and this guy was _not_ making me happy right now. My limited patience could only take so much.

The guard glowered at me, crossing his arms and standing there without moving. I knew he did it because he wanted to make me wait – I would have been more pissed if I _did_ need to take a piss, but I just glared at him until he finally moved towards me nearly ten minutes later. Bastard.

I resisted the urge to kick him in the face when he leaned down to untie my legs. While he undid the ropes around my torso and wrists, I stretched out my legs, relishing in the simple act. Feeling the ropes loosen behind me, I slowly stood, forcing myself not to wobble as the blood flow rushed down my numb limbs. The guard tied my hands in front of me like he did when I used the restroom or ate, watching me cautiously as I pulled off the gag and leaving it to hang around my neck.

"Don't try anything funny," he warned as he led me out of the room, making sure to flash the gun tucked at his side for emphasis.

I snorted softly. I wasn't interested in escaping – not that they knew – my goal had been to infiltrate the mansion, and I'd stay until I found something worthwhile to threaten Danzō with. Danzō couldn't release me until he found out what I knew, and even if he did, I could arrest him for holding me hostage. Then again, I could potentially be arrested for breaking in, but I wasn't too worried about that. All I needed was some solid evidence of Danzō's illegal activities, and I was beginning to think the mysterious little redhead might be the key. Danzō hadn't slipped up before now, but he'd been careless in the safety of his own mansion – namely putting me in the custody of that redhead.

I suspected Danzō of various crimes, and human trafficking had definitely been high on the list. I was certain the redhead was Danzō's sex slave, and he looked far too young to be legal. If I could get the boy to confess, Danzō would be jailed in a split second. My eyes hardened. The crime lord would definitely pay for his crimes.

"Hurry up," the guard ordered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Ignoring him, I stepped into the bathroom located several rooms down the hallway from the red room. It was huge and luxurious, but I didn't really care to look around.

The guard followed me in, crossing his arms and standing by the door. He'd refused to leave the last time I tried to kick him out, so I meandered over to the toilet next to the window and unzipped my pants. I didn't have to go, but the familiar motions alerted my bladder. I glanced out the window as a stream of urine tinkled into the toilet. Catching sight of red, I squinted through the distorted pane and spotted what looked like the red-haired boy seated outside. Damned bathroom windows were hard to look _into_ or _out of_, but it looked as if the boy were sitting motionless on the grass in a garden of sorts.

"You done yet?" the guard called impatiently from the door.

I cast him a glower and zipped up my pants, flushing the toilet while I was at it and giving one last glance out the window. The boy was still there. The glass prevented me from seeing his expression – though he probably looked as impassive as usual – but I couldn't help but think the small, hunched form had looked rather…_lonely_. Frowning, I wondered where that thought had come from, but thinking it was irrelevant, I discarded it from my thoughts. There were more important things at hand.

After I washed my hands, the guard took me back to the room and tied me back in the chair, making sure to roughly jerk at the knots. I was beginning to hate that chair, cushioned or not, but I was definitely going to beat the snot out of this guy later. He retied the gag and went back to stand in his position outside the door.

Alone in the red room once again, I began to make plans to interrogate the redhead. I'd have to gain his trust first. There was no doubt in my mind that the boy would want to escape this life. I shuddered at the thought of servicing Danzō. The man was over seventy! It was disgusting, and I couldn't fathom how the boy could stand to be touched by him.

Pushing those thoughts away, I recalled the previous nights the boy had come to the room. Usually, he would do his thing and leave right afterwards, presumably to sleep with Danzō. Except for the first night and just earlier today, the boy typically ignored me. I had to figure out a way to get him to approach me and then worry about getting him to talk, since he didn't seem inclined to do so.

Satisfied with my plans for the evening, I sat and waited for the redhead to return.

**-~~o0O0o~~-**

It was nearing seven o'clock by the time I heard footsteps in the hallway. The maids had just cleaned up my meal an hour ago – they didn't let me use utensils, so I had been drinking nothing but soup from a plastic bowl for the past four days – and I had started to get bored waiting.

Thankfully, the maids had forgotten to put the gag back on. I straightened in the chair as much as I could, expecting either the redhead or one of his lovers to come in.

The guard stepped in first, which surprised me. Usually he stayed outside while the boy was here, but his presence was soon explained when the next person came in followed by another two guards.

Danzō.

Forgetting the redhead, I immediately tensed and glared at him. Old or not, Danzō was an imposing figure, but I was not easily intimidated.

Dressed in a white kimono with a dark blue one draped over his shoulders, the crime lord fixed his cold steel gray eye on me. The black cloth wrapped around his head covering his right eye gave him a forbidding appearance, and the cane he held while standing stiffly with an austere air definitely did not make him look like a harmless old man. Danzō was powerful and confident and high on the pedestal, and he knew it.

I would put him where he belonged soon enough.

"Uchiha," the crime lord said coldly.

"Danzō," I answered just as coldly, sharp edges of loathing evident in my voice. Itachi had always told me I shouldn't let my anger control me, but with the object of my hatred in front of me, I couldn't fully hold it back.

"You lack your brother's finesse," Danzō observed, making me bristle. I _hated_ being compared to my flawless older brother.

Ignoring my glower, Danzō nodded once to the guards. I tensed when two of them walked towards me, one leaning down to untie my legs while the other undid my wrists. They left my arms bound behind my back, both taking ahold of my upper arms.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, rooting myself to the floor when they tried to force me towards the door where Danzō stood.

"Bring him," Danzō commanded the guards, disregarding my question and turning away to exit the room.

Picking up the forgotten gag, the guard wrapped it around my eyes rather than my mouth. Blinded, I resisted for only a minute before I allowed myself to be roughly led out of the room. I figured Danzō was planning to interrogate me again. While I was certain he wouldn't kill me outright, torture was definitely a possibility.

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself tied to yet another chair, still blinded by the cloth around my eyes. This chair was _much_ more uncomfortable. I almost missed the stupid cushioned chair in the red room. My keen hearing picked up the guards leaving the room after tightening the knots. From the loud clops of their shoes on what I think was cement and the cold seeping into my clothes, I concluded I had been taken to the basement. Huh. Not very imaginative.

"Your brother is seeking you."

I turned my head slightly to the right towards Danzō's voice, not reacting to his words. Hn, so Itachi was looking for me? I wasn't surprised since I had disappeared without a word. I doubted he had made it public, though. Itachi probably wanted to get this solved as smoothly and cleanly as possible.

"Tell me, Uchiha, what were you doing sneaking about in my mansion?" Danzō asked, an unmistakable command to his voice. He was a man who expected to be obeyed.

I didn't answer. Danzō had to be careful about interrogating me; he couldn't reveal too much or outright ask if I knew about his illegal activities. That would have been a direct confession to the police, and as much as I hated Danzō, he was an intelligent man. How else could he trick the public into thinking he was a charitable businessman? It disgusted me when the media fawned over his public contributions or his sugar-coated speeches about helping the needy or some other shit when in fact, he was responsible for the deaths of dozens.

"What would your father think – to know his _son_ is committing crimes?"

I stiffened at the mention of my father.

"Invading my property?"

I gritted my teeth, rage building and turning the darkness red behind the blindfold.

"My right to privacy without a search warrant?"

_Fuck you!_ My mind rebelled, but I kept my mouth shut despite my fury, knowing he was trying to provoke me. That _fucking_ bastard! _He_ was the reason—!

"Your father would be disappointed," Danzō continued, his words seeping into me like a lethal poison. "He would—"

"Shut up!" I rasped, breaking my silence.

I was shaking with rage at this point. Evidence or not, I was ready to kill him. I could almost feel the bastard's triumph, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I strained against the ropes, wishing to hell that I could strangle him with my own hands and watch as the cold satisfaction in his one eye turned to fear as he slowly suffocated.

"This incident will bring a stain on your record, Uchiha Sasuke," Danzō said.

I growled under my breath, reining in my volatile emotions with the last of my control. I wouldn't fall into his trap.

"I am willing to forget this incident," Danzō said, my ears picking up the hard _thunk_ of his cane as he approached. "If you cooperate with me."

This time I managed to keep in my retort, but I scoffed inwardly. As _if_ I would cooperate with him!

"I'll give you time to think about it, Uchiha."

The crime lord strode past me, and I heard the distinct sound of the door opening. More footsteps. The guards had returned. I didn't resist as they untied me and non-too-gently lifted me by my upper arms, leading me to where I assumed the door was.

"Don't treat my Gaara too roughly, Uchiha," Danzō said as I was led past him.

_Gaara?_ I wondered. Who was that? I didn't get a chance to ask as I was roughly shoved up the stairs and through hallways, eventually reaching the destination the guards brought me to. Feeling the familiar soft carpeting beneath my feet, I was expecting to be tied to the cushioned chair once again, but I was startled when I was suddenly pushed onto a bed.

"What—" I began, struggling when the ropes holding my arms behind my back were released. _What the hell?_

"Stop struggling," one of the guards ordered, grabbing my wrists and jerking them above my head.

"Let go!" I snarled, ripping my wrist away and blindly swinging where I'd last heard the guard's voice. My fist made contact, and there was a curse before he retaliated, pain shooting up my jaw when he hit me back. I was slightly stunned before I began struggling in earnest. There were suddenly more hands holding me down, and my arms were pulled above my head and tied to what I thought was the headboard. My legs received the same treatment, and once I was restrained, the hands left, footsteps filing out of the room.

Left alone, I slowed my panic and tried to regain my bearings. I was tied to a bed, but I wasn't really sure if I was back in the red room or not. The sheets beneath me felt like silk. I experimentally tugged on the ropes. _Too tight._ Growling under my breath, I lay on the bed, wondering why I had been tied to a _bed_. My mind refused to wander in _that_ direction. If Danzō came into the room, I would bite my tongue and bleed to death before I let him touch me.

It felt like hours before I heard the door open. Stiffening, I turned my head towards the sound, unable to hear footsteps like before…as if the person wasn't wearing shoes. Was it—?

The bed creaked as someone climbed onto it. I tensed when I felt a hand hover over my face, blinking when I was abruptly faced with red in my vision as the blindfold was removed. I immediately recognized the crimson color of the ceiling, and I was almost relieved when I saw a head of short red locks and emotionless seafoam eyes staring at me.

We stared at each other in silence, the boy making no move towards me from where he was seated at my side. Once I felt calm enough that it hadn't been Danzō who had walked in, I studied the boy. He was expressionless as usual, and I had a vague suspicion of why he was here and why I was tied to the bed instead of the chair in the corner. I tried not to notice the kimono slipping off one fine-boned shoulder and giving me a glimpse of a little pink nipple or the fact that I was getting hard.

The boy moved. I tensed instinctively. His fingers lightly brushed my cheek like he'd done before, lashes lowering as he unwaveringly stared into my eyes. There was a distinct difference in the feather-light touch from earlier today. Somehow I knew I wouldn't be the one ignored in the corner of the room tonight.

The slender hand moved from my face, trailing down to my chest, and despite myself, I shivered at the touch. The hand continued, stopping at my utility belt and swiftly undoing it.

"Wait," I spoke up.

The boy glanced at me with hooded eyes, and I could almost hear the unasked question in those bottomless seafoam eyes: _why?_

Why, indeed. I was about to have sex with an undoubtedly attractive and sensual individual, and I was telling him to _wait_. I was at a loss for words briefly, and suddenly the belt was pulled through the loops along with the knife strap on my thigh and tossed to the side. I looked at him in surprise. When had he taken off the knife strap?

"Wait," I said again, much more sternly than the first time. Even if I was aroused by the boy, I wasn't going to be taken advantage of.

This time he ignored me, pushing up the tight black shirt and exposing my abdomen. My stomach muscles twitched slightly when a smooth, cool palm ran up the bare flesh. The shoulder holster got in the way, so he only managed to push the shirt up to mid-chest. My eyes widened when he shifted, lifting a long, slender leg and straddled my stomach. He _definitely_ wasn't wearing anything under there, considering what was currently pressed against my lower belly, and from the feel of it, he wasn't hard yet.

"Stop it—" I growled, stiffening when he traced over my nipples. Suddenly, Danzō's words came back to me. "Stop it, Gaara!"

The boy froze, seafoam eyes blinking at me. I thought I saw a trace of surprise, but I wasn't sure.

"Did Danzō order you to do this?" I tried to soften my harsh tone.

Silence answered my question.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I told him, ignoring the slight regret in the back of my mind.

The boy tilted his head slightly, observing me with that unchanging expression. I couldn't read him, and I wasn't too sure what he'd do.

"I can take you out of here," I said. "Don't you want to leave?"

Surprise was an understatement when the boy's eyes hardened.

"No."

The low, raspy voice registering in my ears made me go silent with shock. I wasn't sure if I was more surprised by his negative answer or that he'd spoken.

I was quickly drawn out of my shock when the boy scooted down and wordlessly began unbuttoning my jeans.

"Dammit! Gaara!" I barked, causing him to pause momentarily.

My pants were already pulled down my hips, leaving my black briefs uncovered. Damn, he was a fast worker.

"Look, you don't have to do this," I said, struggling to keep my voice calm. "I know you don't want to. We can do something else."

Again, he tilted his head slightly, like he was confused. I kind of thought it was strangely cute, but I quickly pushed the thought away. First I had to convince him not to ravish me because I was sort of willing, and I really shouldn't be doing this with him anyway. He looked too young.

"We can…" I paused, wondering what I could do in this position. "We can talk if you want to."

It was a weird suggestion, especially for me since I wasn't really a talker in the first place, and he wasn't either from what I'd seen so far, but it was the best I could come up with at the moment. The boy was staring at me silently, as if contemplating my words.

"Gaara?" I asked carefully, already getting used to the way his name sounded on my tongue.

He blinked slowly, as if coming out of his own mysterious thoughts. He looked at me for a minute before nodding once and climbing off me. I was a little surprised he'd agreed, and I wasn't going to push my luck by asking him to untie me while he was at it. Gaara settled on the bed next to me, sitting with his legs crossed. I decided against mentioning that he gave me a pretty good view of his legs that way, since I'd be going another night with an unsatisfied hard-on. I was grateful, though, that the kimono drooped over his crotch area with the shadows helping to cover it as well.

He sat silently, waiting for me to talk. I had a feeling he wouldn't say anything, so it was up to me to do the talking. This wasn't really my thing, but I had no choice since I was the one who'd suggested it.

"Uh…" _Great. That was an intelligent start_, I thought sarcastically.

Gaara didn't seem to mind, still staring at me with his unnerving eyes. I figured this was a good time to gain his trust.

"I'm guessing you know who I am already, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm Uchiha Sasuke," I said, feeling foolish for saying it.

A blink answered. I didn't think he was going to introduce himself.

"I have an older brother named Itachi. I just turned nineteen a few months ago. I like tomatoes," I paused again. I really sucked at conversations, so listing random facts about myself was the best I could do. Maybe I could try getting Gaara to talk. "How old are you?"

Silence answered my question. It went on for so long that I almost gave up on getting an answer.

"Nineteen."

The softly spoken word was so quiet I almost missed it. I stared at the quiet boy in disbelief. _Nineteen?_ He was the same age as me? I had thought he was at least sixteen!

"Oh," I said carefully as I digested this little tidbit. So he was over the age of consent. That brought things down a notch. Still, the thought that a nineteen-year-old and a man over seventy were together was repulsive. "How long have you been here?"

The boy – I had to stop thinking of him as a 'boy' since he was the same age as me – stared at me without answering. I realized I might have gone over the line. Shit, I couldn't gain his trust if I pushed too much.

"Uh, would you mind pulling up my pants?" I asked lamely, unable to think of anything else that would help the situation.

Gaara didn't move for a second, but he soon leaned over, pulling up my jeans and re-buttoning and zipping it back up. He even tugged my shirt back down before returning to his unmoving position at my side, locking his steady gaze on me once again.

There was another silence as I tried to think of something harmless to talk about. Police work and detaining criminals probably weren't a good conversation starter. My gaze fell to the redwood vanity table, spying a familiar object on it. It was out of place in the various expensive items in the room.

"Is that a jar of colored sand?" I asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Gaara turned his head, glimpsing the jar on the vanity table. Wordlessly, he slid off the bed, picking it up and climbing back on to sit in his previous spot. He cradled the jar in his lap. The glass jar was in a strange shape, like a gourd. It even had a wooden cork, and the sand inside was maroon-colored.

"My brother and I used to make rainbow jars of them when we were kids," I told him, wondering why I was revealing this old memory. "There were so many that my dad built a shelf especially for them, and my mom always saved empty jars for us. It went on for years before we grew out of it."

Itachi and I had eventually gotten bored of the colorful sand, having more important goals to meet. I had forgotten about it until now, but the multiple shelves of jars were still in our house collecting dust. Noticing Gaara had a slightly different look in his blank eyes, I realized he was actually interested in what I was saying. Figuring it wouldn't hurt, I began to tell him about my childhood, surprised at how easily I was able to speak. He didn't say another word as I talked, but I unexpectedly found myself comfortable with his quiet presence for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: Next will be Gaara's POV again. Like I mentioned last time, I'll be switching between the two every chapter.


End file.
